mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's second version
When Flandre goes "kyuu", you go boom. This Flandre is a pure melee rushdown attacker with destructive power and speed, capable of pressuring the opponent into a corner and unleashing absolute destruction on them; however, Flandre's lack of experience outside the Scarlet Devil Mansion's basement has rendered it with no true fighting experience; Flandre's power may be unrestrained, but its Defence is as frail as tissue paper. ) |Image = File:FlandreRP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240 |Lablink = Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Flandre Scarlet is technically a five-button character that plays like a standard three-button character, using only the three buttons for the majority of its attacks; out of the two extra buttons, is used as a shortcut for the and dashes, while is used as a shortcut for the part of both 3000 Power Hypers. Flandre is a character with a rushdown style of gameplay and a moveset that is entirely melee-oriented, having no projectiles outside of the Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" Hyper or any other direct means of spacing outside of the backdash; a lack of projectiles also means that Flandre doesn't have too many approach options, though a lot of attacks have either very high or infinite priority in order to try and alleviate this factor. Not counting the two Catadioptric followups or Royal Flush, practically all of this character's Special and Hyper attacks are activated via charge motions, which further gives plenty of incentive to rush up to the opponent and start a combo against them in order to best utilise their effectiveness. Flandre utilizes fast movement speed along with attacks that can easily provide invincibility or cross-up opportunities on the opponent. Many of Flandre's attacks deal more damage than other characters' equivalent attacks, and Flandre's wall attacks are likely to keep the opponent guessing. Flandre's most notable flaw, however, is the fact that Flandre is a glass cannon, so while the character is fast and hits hard, it only sports a mere 700 Life, which is significantly lower than most other fighters; as such, Flandre is capable of KOing opponents relatively quickly, at the cost of being KOed just as fast. At the beginning of the match, Flandre has the option to select one of two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. It's generally recommended to choose the one more fitting for the situation Flandre is up against. Taboo "Weapon of Mass Destruction" is a slow-moving energy orb that reacts violently upon contact with anything, while Flandre is able to move after the projectile has been created, allowing Flandre to keep pressure on the opponent. Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?" is Flandre's signature instant kill move; its range is short and highly punishable if whiffed or blocked, but very deadly. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |42 ticks}} | : Melee : : Throw |}} |42 ticks}} / | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to|}} |42 ticks}} | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to Can follow up with , + or + |}} during Catadioptric| on Counterhit|}} + or + during Catadioptric| Automatically cancels into Owen's Chandelier on whiff|}} | |}} 'Hypers' |42 ticks}} or }} | Substituting final directional input with or changes wall Flandre leaps to Uses 1000 Power|}} |42 ticks}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} }} or |42 ticks}} | Requires spellcard selected at beginning of match Uses 3000 Power|}} }} or |42 ticks}} | Requires spellcard selected at beginning of match Can only be used if Flandre has won at least 1 round Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' 'Videos' 'Edits' Category:Character versions Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Charge Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2015 }}